Olefin oligomerization catalysts and catalyst systems are known in the art, but sometimes lack selectivity to a desired product and also have a low product yield. Enhancements in preparation methods for olefin oligomerization catalysts and catalyst systems to improve productivity and selectivity to the desired product can reduce catalyst cost and improve process economics.